Reencuentro Desesperado
by Albert mikailovich
Summary: En medio de una Gran batalla que se veia perdida surge una luz. En medio de esto Koji y Sayaka revelan sus sentimientos


Ahí estaba el Mazinger Z en el suelo, ensangrentado, con sus extremidades cortadas en la cruenta batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Frente al robot estaba el Barón Ashler en su forma mecánica. Este se ríe en forma perturbadora y grita:

-¡POR FIN! ¡MI ARCHINEMESIS KOJI KABUTO Y EL DETESTABLE ZEUS HAN SIDO DERROTADOS! ¡EL DR HELL ESTARA MAS QUE COMPLACIDO!-

Efectivamente, así era, el que una vez se creía invencible. El grandioso Mazinger Z fue vencido…

Se preguntarán ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo el héroe de la humanidad fue vencido?

Bueno. Para resumir cuentas, el Dr. Hell se había cansado de mandar Bestias mecánicas que Mazinger destruía casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Así que aliándose con los Mikene este emprendió una batalla final, claro, el equipo Mazinger también se preparó, llamaron a todas las fuerzas de reserva y demás aliados interesados en defender la tierra. Devilman (del cual Koji se hizo amigo luego de pelear juntos) El Getter team y Las Mazinger Angels. Pero todo esto fue inútil, Ya que aun con toda esa fuerza el poder de las bestias mecánicas junto con los Mikene era por mucho superior a la de nuestros héroes…

Y mientras tanto en la Cabina se encontraba Koji Kabuto intentando mover los controles inútilmente.

-¡MAZINGER! ¡NO ME ABANDONES! ¡MUEVETE MALDITA MAQUINA!- Gita Kabuto con clara desesperación en su voz.

Por otro lado, Tetsuya si bien resistía con el imponente Gran Mazinger se veía que no podría por mucho más.

-Que alguien ayude a Koji- decía Tetsuya mientras sacaba su fuego fotónico.

Responden Lori Y Loru:

-estamos ocupadas por aquí, no podemos darle apoyo Koji- mientas esquivan un rayo láser muy potente

Lo mismo ocurría con Akira en su forma de Devilman.

-No puedo ayudar a Kabuto san- Mientras hacia un suplex a una forma demoniaca Mikene.

Por otro lado, las Mazinger Angels y el team Getter fueron derrotados…

El barón Ashler con una sonrisa en su boa dice con su voz espectral con un dejo de felicidad dice:

-Acaben con Venus A y Sayaka Yumi-

Un grupo de vestías mecánicas se acerca a lo que queda de la destrozada Venus A, Dentro de su cabina se encuentra una aterrada Sayaka, en su desesperación ruega por ayuda de la persona que ella considera el hombre más fuerte y su amor secreto.

-¡KOJI! ¡KOJI! ¡SALVAME POR FAVOR KOJI!- con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al escuchar esto por radio Koji Kabuto sintió dentro de sí una ira indescriptible, Moviendo de forma aún más violenta las palancas del Mazinger; Su punto de quiebre fue cuando vio que Venus A fue clavada en una cruz y colgada en la fortaleza volante del Conde Brocken.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS Y CADA UNO! ¡NO QUEDARA DE USTEDES SINO UN CHARCO DE SANGRE! - Dijo el piloto con una voz espectral y demoniaca.

De la nada el Mazinger Z saca un aura roja y empieza a mutar. En ese instante se oscurece el visor del pilder y aparece un mensaje en letras rojas: Instalando actualizaciones. Cambiando configuración del Hardware.

En ese momento aparece el doctor Kabuto en forma de alógama y dice:

-Felicidades muchacho veo que lograste llevarte a ti mismo al siguiente nivel, con tu nivel actual mazinger ya no es suficiente- en el visor aparecen unos planos. -Te presento a Mazinkaiser chico, con esto el maldito de Hell no te hará ni gracia, este es mi último regalo muchacho, tómalo y haz con él lo que te parezca, recuerda con esto puedes convertirte en un Dios o un demonio… O ser ambos…

Decía esto mientras desaparecía el holograma.

-Muchas gracias abuelo- decía el muchacho en forma sincera.

De la nada, el Mazinger, ahora Mazinkaiser se levanta del suelo, con sus brazos y piernas reconstruido se precipita hacia el barón Ashler mecánico y lo destruye con un solo golpe, partiéndolo a la mitad.

Koji hace el su ataque mas característico gritando:

-Puños Cohetes derribando a la fortaleza del conde Brocken de un solo un golpe.

Mientras esto ocurría se levanta el Guetter robo y el sus pilotos gritan.

-¡Guetter Emperor surge!

Mientras cae la fortaleza volante Mazinkaiser atrapa a lo que queda de Venus A; Sayaka dice:

-Koji, viniste por mí. Tuve miedo, pensé que moriría, pero viniste. Siempre puedo contar contigo. -

Koji responde:

-Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Sayaka, cuando esto acabe quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, quiero que estés conmigo siempre- decía esto en tono inseguro, algo que no era propio del muchacho.

-por fin lo dices, yo también te quería Koji, pero estaba esperando que tú lo dijeras- responde Sayaka.

Cuando ya están en el suelo se ve como el equipo Mazinger está Tomando la ventaja.

Devilman había robado trozos Mikene y se había fusionado con ellos para ser más fuerte.

El Guetter emperor fácilmente estaba acabando con gran parte de las vestías mecánicas, Incluso estaban haciendo competencia el equipo Guetter con Tetsuya por ver quien destruía más monstruos.

En el Mazinkaiser o más bien en sus pies se puede ver a la pareja reunida:

-Koji por favor, vuelve con vida- Mientras le planta un beso en la boca. – Después podremos hacer más cosas de adultos…-

-Volveré decía un renovado Koji Kabuto- mientras volvía al Kaizer. -¡Cuando vuelva tendremos Diez hijos Sayaka!-

-¡No lo digas de esa forma!- decía una Sayaka muy sonrojada.

A lo lejos se ve como surge el Hell King del Dr. Hell.

Koji Kabuto se balanza hacia él.

Sayaka queda mirando la escena, sabiendo que su Caballero saldrá victorioso…


End file.
